


葬身火海之前

by nilile



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilile/pseuds/nilile
Summary: 二辑teaser相关，我流超能力设定
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	葬身火海之前

木头烧焦的味道大概只是错觉，都暻秀握紧了放在窗台上的手。这是一种在紧张状态下下意识的行为，本来他的习惯是咬指甲，在某个人的监管下每次都只得握拳忍耐，久而久之就慢慢改掉了。

他把嗅觉上的误差归咎于之前的见闻。不到半个月前他开车来科罗拉多的时候曾经在自助加油站多停了一会儿，因为他看见国道边茂盛的林地有个不自然的缺口，草丛灌木树枝和苔藓都像枯萎了一样萎缩着，他眯起眼睛走近了一些，才看清那是被烧焦的痕迹。

烧掉它们的人一定对如何用火有着不少心得，那个空洞好像只是精准地提供了一条将他指引去哪里的通道。他向着更深处走了一段，看见一些枯焦的树干，显然它们没有留在路边的那些那么幸运，只能在致命伤下成为了焦炭。那些树干中空出的一片土地上还留有被刻意聚集起来的灰烬，有一堆整齐地码成了一个锥形，另一些杂乱不堪，是被扫乱的痕迹，只有焦躁的脚印留在上面——有人想给他留下什么讯息，但是又烦躁地放弃了。

他回到了租来的车子里，告诉自己朴灿烈还在跟他闹别扭，然后发动了引擎，刻意不去看后视镜。

关上窗户之前都暻秀又从天井看了一眼斜下方的某个窗口，那里摆着一盆长势良好的仙人掌，之前一次他戴着眼镜的时候看见那旁边还有一些散乱的烟头，但是从来没有人出现在那里过。这也不算什么太值得留意的事情，他的心神不宁和今天的天气预告才是造成这份多疑的原因。

房东的女儿敲门给他送了一些面包和自家酒厂酿的葡萄酒，过了一会儿才发现自己对这个亚洲人好奇的眼光似乎停留了太久，红着脸提醒他关好门窗小心坏天气就道了别。他犹豫了一下，还是开口问出了困扰他好多天的问题，不熟悉的语言从舌尖磕磕绊绊地跑出来，还好对方听懂了。

“二楼吗？那个不是我们家的房子，但是应该没有人住。它的主人很少回来，不过也有可能和我们一样租出去了。”女孩因为多和他说了几句话而表情明媚，热心地问道，“有什么可疑的事情吗？”

“不…没有。只是觉得位置不错。”

“噢……”她努力掩饰着失落，“我可以帮你问问它的房东，如果你真的想换一个住处的话。”

“不用了，住在这里非常舒服，谢谢你们。”

女孩又因为他的话而笑了起来，他总是对这样把情绪都堆在脸上的人有些没辙，好像他有时候什么都不想表现出来就已经是一种罪过。

某种意义上说，这可以解释他为什么说了谎。

他在晚饭以后就躺下了，清空了脑子里萦绕的所有问题，看着雨水撞散在窗户上的样子一直到睡着。再次醒来的午夜里风已经小了很多，重新打开窗户的时候他很难忍住往同一个方向看的冲动。

那里有明灭的火光，这位他不曾谋面但又无比熟悉的邻居正站在那里，在黑暗中，和他四目对望。高大的身影点着一根烟却没有送到嘴边，他知道谁有这样的习惯，有人曾经吊儿郎当地告诉他，这是唯一一种能够随时用火也不会让人起疑心的方法，而且控制火星在烟丝上蔓延是个能够锻炼能力的精细活，除了有点呛人以外好处多多。

他在转身的时候忘了关上窗，第二天回到这个房间的时候他会为此后悔，但不是现在。

他曾经不止一次在那扇门前停下，带着怀疑和审视的目光，无法确认门后面到底是他的恋人还是敌人。直到这一刻，他站在原地，依然有点犹豫要如何处理这份心血来潮。门里的人一如既往地主动结束了他的踌躇，他被一双手拉了进去，扑进了完全的黑暗里。他握紧了双手，黑暗并不会让他紧张，面前的人才会。

于是他带着认输的语气开口：“你到这里多久了？”

“你没有别的话要和我说吗？”朴灿烈听起来像两天没喂的小狗一样可怜又委屈，并且试图用强装的任性掩盖过去，“我不想回答你的问题，省得你会因为非法侵占而代替房主把我赶出去。”

“我也不想作为共犯一起被逮捕，所以算了吧。"他伸手把朴灿烈的脖子拉下来，安抚地碰了碰他的额头，试探性地问，“为什么不直接来找我？”

朴灿烈的眼睛亮晶晶地盯着他，显然不愿意就此罢休：“那你为什么不直接道歉呢？”

都暻秀沉默了，这种沉默好像重新惹恼了朴灿烈，他很少生气，但生气的时候就像变了一个人。他皱起眉头，箍着都暻秀手腕的力气变得不加控制，呼吸也沉重起来：“你欠我的。”

在反驳之前他的嘴就被堵住了，朴灿烈一定是在这段时间里用蛮不讲理的愤怒和更多的渴求铺满了一整张床，就等着让他也一起被拖进这些情绪里躺下，但这并不让人讨厌。他很难讨厌朴灿烈给他的东西，即使它们有时候麻烦扎手难以处置，或者脆弱易碎令人头疼。他的手向上抬了一些，把他们的距离拉得更近，做好了接受一切的准备。

“换个问法吧。”朴灿烈的语气还是硬邦邦的，好像控制住了一些东西，但依然不是很习惯给人找台阶下的样子，“你为什么来找我？”

“我也不知道，可能是因为有些人一直不出现却又忍不住一直告诉我他跟过来了。我怕再过两天你就会忍不住把整个丹佛烧了作为暗示。”

朴灿烈不满地嘟囔着去蹭他的脖子：“我又不是恐怖分子。”

“恐怖分子也做不到这些。”

“以防你指控我更多罪名，我要先说，这个天气并不是我让吴世勋搞的鬼。”

“是啊。是上天都觉得我太过分了给你伸冤呢。”

“你知道就好。”

“灿烈，我——”

“等会儿再说。”朴灿烈打断他，扯开领子的姿势有在故意耍帅的嫌疑，但是很令人受用，“现在没空。”

确实没空，不如说现在忙得要死。距离他们分开已经过去快两个月这个事实让很多事情都不得不给情感宣泄让位，每一寸皮肤都在叫嚣着需要被抚摸或者贴合，急切又隐含着恐慌，让人有点手忙脚乱，像是衣服都着了火——也是曾经发生过的事。

他们曾经不太懂得如何控制自己的能力，特别是在精神紧绷的时候，并且为此惹出过不少乱子。那时候的朴灿烈比现在更加毛躁，而都暻秀也还没有完全掌握给他顺毛的技巧，所以他们第一次带着一些不那么单纯的念头降落在一张床上的时候，发生了比较危险的事情。

“等一下！”都暻秀突然说。

朴灿烈觉得这个时候的任性是可以被原谅的，所以他直截了当地拒绝了：“不等。”

“灿烈，看你背后！”

“俊勉哥如果在这种时候闯进来肯定会自己走的。”

“要是他来了那我们反倒有救了，灿烈，你把床单点着了！”

他们花了三十秒扑灭这场火灾，没有触发烟雾报警器，但是门还是被敲响了。

果然是金俊勉，只能是他。他狐疑地从门后探头看了看像只做错了事情的大型犬一样垂着脑袋、肩膀和手臂坐在床垫一角的朴灿烈，如果不是人体软骨结构的限制，他毫不怀疑连那对尖耳朵都会垂下来。尽职尽责的队长清清嗓子问给他开门的都暻秀：“你对他做什么了？”

“没有。”

“那……他对你做什么了？”

都暻秀用眼神告诉他他的幽默感一如既往地有点冷，金俊勉只好说：“看起来你们因为什么事情很忙所以没有发现，刚刚整栋楼都在晃，但没有地震的新闻，所以我以为是你的能力突然失控了。”

都暻秀非常明显地噎了一下，然后极力假装自己没有被一口空气呛到，忍住咳嗽一直到眼睛发红。金俊勉很想把这一幕录下来，在晚餐时间对大家循环播放，但是他不是这么残忍的人，所以只是想了一下。然后他就识趣又富含感情地说：“你们没事就好，继续，继续。”

门关上以后朴灿烈小心翼翼地问：“还继续吗？”

都暻秀抬抬眼镜（刚才他竟然都没摘下来），辩证地指出：“就算我们想，床单也已经湿了。”

所以第一次其实是发生在沙发上。

同时和欲望以及自己难以控制的能力做斗争不是一件容易的事情，因此他们放过了前者。这样做的好处是首尔没有被一场大火吞没或者突然从欧亚板块上被撕出去，坏处是沙发垫变得湿漉漉粘嗒嗒的，有点恶心。

“……不过我真的想过。”

“什么？”

“如果我烧了整个丹佛，你可能就不得不主动出来找我了。”

都暻秀放下手机，他还在思考要买哪一班回韩国的飞机，对朴灿烈突如其来的反社会发言毫无防备。

“那我可能会在找到你以前就被烧死的。”

“我会给你留一条逃生通道，在国道旁边，自助加油站对面。”朴灿烈狡黠地笑了笑。

都暻秀叹了口气：“我会来找你的，会比你以为得更早一点，不会一直是你追着我跑。我在这里从来就不是因为我会葬身火海或者有百万人要给我陪葬，因为我想来找你，就这么简单。”

朴灿烈再一次扑过来的时候又不小心点燃了床脚的地毯，这是他人生中第二次犯下这样的低级错误。


End file.
